Venom:Brave New World
by SaibotReaper Productions
Summary: A new threat has slinked it's way into Gotham City and with it has acquired a host a young investigative journalist. Now this unlikely duo most get out of Gotham before their heads end up on the Batman's chopping block. How far however will these two go in the end before being stopped and will another vigilante be able to save the only family he has left.


**"Hey guys this is a one shot story, I hope you all enjoy this little story of Venom in Batman lemme know if you all enjoyed it and want more of My OC and Venom together alright and you all have a fantastic Halloween :) "**

* * *

Venom: Brave New World

Created By ZackThe Reaper

Sirens rang, laughter and manic howling could be heard throughout the decayed walls of Arkham Asylum as it would seem a new patient had just arrived, through the halls the wing to the maximum security ward opened with six guards armed to the teeth escorted a small man no more then in his early twenties with longish brown hair and pale thin face. The new patient was dragged through the halls of the Maximum Security Wing where some of the worst of the worst had been placed, through the reinforced windows the patients looked on to see their new member some like Harley Quinn were gitty to meet the new guy, while others like Killer Croc and Two-Face couldn't really care. And some like the Riddler and were curious about their new fellow inmate and what he did to get himself locked up here in Arkham with the rest of them.

"Let's put this psycho in his cell and go get some food alright." One orderly said.

"I'm cool with that, after what this guy did at Wayne Biotech I'm surprised he hasn't just been shipped off to Blackgate Prison." Another said.

"HEYYYY BOYS ! what's the new guy in for ? Murder ? Blowing up a bank, come on TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME !" Harley Quinn said gitty to know the reason.

"Shut your hole Quinzel this doesn't concern you. All of you got that !" The orderly says to all the other super powered inmates.

The orderlies quickly tossed the newest inmate in his cell leaving him in his drugged stupor as he rose up looking at his new surroundings, he clawed at the glass trying to remember exactly what happened at Wayne Biotech. All he could remember was the blood and the screams then blackness and then just the GCPD placing him under arrest, and now here he was sitting in Arkham Asylum locked up as if he was a crazy person. As the new inmate looked around all he could feel was a piercing noise echo in his ear as if his senses were heightened to an extreme amount till he located the sound of his discomfort a woman with pale skin and pigtails of blue and red, she appeared almost happy and giddy to meet him but he knew who she was right away Harley Quinn.

"HEY !" Harley yelled as she waved over at the new patient. "I'm Harley Quinn, and who might ya be fella. I heard you did something bad to get locked up here with the rest of us huh heheh." Harley smiled and jumpe up and down.

"I... don't know... all I remember was being at Wayne Biotech that's the last thing I remember." The patient says as he rubs his eyes and the blaring noise comes back in his ear.

"Wellllll from what I heard you did something suuuuuper bad haha, lemme guess killed a bunch of guys hmm, or maybe tried to steal something super secret ooo are you a secret agent !?" Harley asked giddy with excitement.

"No none of those jeez, I'm...just a reporter I work with GCN. I was investigating the building after I got word Bane and few of his boys tried to steal something from Wayne Biotech. I was hoping whatever they tried to steal would expose Wayne Industries but then I woke up covered in blood and now I'm here." He said as he took a seat on his bed.

"Awww no fun. I was realllly hoping you were some sort of new super-villian like us, over their you have big grumpy Killer Croc, theeeen Two-Face, aaaand the cutey in green is Pamela hellooo green." Harley said smiling blowing a kiss to Poison Ivy.

"I know who you lot are, I've reported on some of things you guys have done in the passed ok. Last thing I need is to get budy budy with you lot, once this is all sorted out I'll be back at work before I know it."

 _ **"If you really think so pal heh, after what we did I don't think that's gunna happen heh."**_ A deep voice said in the back of his mind.

"W-W-Who said that !?" He looked around his cell frantically. "Show yourself now or else-"

 _ **"Or else what you gunna swing at the air Adam hehaha, last time I checked you were locked up and now hearing voices. But let's just say I'm your new BEST friend."**_ The voice said as it chuckled.

"Heyyy pal you ok ?" Harley asked as she squinted her eyes. "You losing your mind, maybe we can get the doc's to get ya on electro shock therapy like me. OOO maybe we can be electroshock buddies EEEEE !" Harley said happier then ever.

"I might just be losing my mind after all... oh god." Adam said rubbing his eyes as he soon heard a knock at his cell door seeing two orderlies telling him to get up.

* * *

The two orderlies entered his room placing restraints on his wrists that connected to his ankles and told him to move forward, the other inmates looked at him as he was escorted out to a small courtyard and once outside he looked on to see someone he hadn't seen in nearly eight years his step-brother Dick Grayson. The orderlies pushed him into his chair and Dick told them to leave as he wanted to speak to his brother alone but the orderlies only stood back about ten feet to ensure 's safety from Adam. Dick Grayson sat in his chair opposite to his adopted brother seeing him chained like a psychotic animal, Adam looked up to his brother as he struggled slightly against his restraints as he tried to speak up it was Dick who was the first to speak to him.

"It's been a long time Adam.. look I don't know what happened but I'm gunna do what I can to get you out of this place ok." he said looking at his brother not understanding how he got here.

"Dick...I don't know why or how I got here ok. But I think I was set up and framed you gotta help me man I don't know what to do." Adam said trying to reach out to his brother but the cuffs kept that from happening.

"I'll do everything I can for you Adam, I promise give me some time ok. I'll speak with Bruce and maybe he can pull some strings to get you moved from Arkham ok." Dick said giving a reassuring smile to his brother. "But look for now keep your head down ok."

"Ok. Ok I gotcha man I'll make sure to keep my h-"

 _ **"OOO keep our head down now is that what ya want Adam, I think we should just bust outta here what do you say hmm hahah." The voice said again as it gave several gutterly laughs.**_

"Y-Your not real just go away." He clenched his fists as he pulled against the cuffs.

"Adam ? Adam whats wrong ?" Dick said as he tried to help his brother.

Before anything could be done the orderlies soon interviened and took Adam away from Dick as he was quickly brought back to his room and tossed inside being left alone with nothing but the voice in his head laughing.

 _ **"He won't help us Adam, only we can help ourselves. Only we can get out of this place together."**_

"What the hell are you ? and why do you keep saying we !? Their is no we your just a fucking voice in my head you aren't real !" Adam said as he slammed his fist into the wall denting it heavily, even shocked at what he did.

 _ **"You see Adam this is what we can do together, now tell us again why we can't just leave after all we are in this together now hehe."**_

Adam looked over to cells of his fellow inmates. "Ok. If we do this then we do it my way alright. Besides if I'm not losing my mind then well I guess powers would help wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen in this damn city."

 _ **"HAHA excellent now you are referring to us as WE. Now will have some fun what's the plan hmm ?"**_

"I don't know but maybe we can use that Harley Quinn chick to our advantage. After all she is the most giddy about having us in here."

 _ **"Some plan but it would be worse if we just walked out like we were cured hahaha ! But for now let's rest alright it's been a very long day for us."**_

"Yea I guess, jeez just when I thought this couldn't be any weirder." Adam said as he slipped into unconciousness and the hours passed as if only a mere minute passed.

The next day came around quite quickly and with it the bell for the inmates to be taken for breakfast into a special contained locked cafeteria, Adam was the first to be brought in and get his food which consisted of oatmeal some hard bread and a few strips of bacon he took a seat alone at the far end of the cafeteria as Dick said keep your head down in the meanwhile. As Adam shuffled through his breakfast only able to taste the greasy bacon an along with abit of the oatmeal he was soon shoved turning he saw large hulking beheamoth of reptile standing over him it was Waylon Jones or as the papers called him Killer Croc. The large hulking beast stood over Adam sniffing him slightly as he pressed his hand onto his right shoulder giving a tooth snarl smirk.

"Sooo you think just cause your the new guy. Your going to get special treatment in here haha, well news flash pal in here I'm top dog and let's just say you won't last long after all I got your scent now heheaha." Croc said pushing Adams head into his food as he walked off.

 _ **"I say when we get outta here, we show that overgrown fossil who's the real top dog, what ya say Adam hmm ?"**_

"Like we agreed keep our heads down. When we have an opening we take it and get out of this madhouse." Adam said wiping the food from his face only to be greated by the appearance of Harley Quinn sitting opposite of him.

"Aye their roomie, I see Croc got very personal with ya huh. Don't cha worry once you prove yourself to him you'll be on his good side but hey tell me how ya end up in here huh hmm ?" Harley said as she played with her sporks.

 _ **"let's just go along with her questions, it will be easier as you said though I'm more prudent to just bury her face ten feet through the cement heh."**_

"I...killed several guards at Wayne Biotech, and I don't remember how so now I'm locked up here like the rest of ya'll end of story Quinzel." Adam said as rubbed his temples.

 _ **"Like I've said Adam we are in this now for the longterm better to remember and move on then forget and be a confused ignorant puppy heh. I'm hungry get us some more of that delicious bacon."**_

"I can't exactly ask for more. Besides I'm pretty sure we can't ask others plu-"

 _ **"Don't worry I have an idea, after all Croc wants to prove he's top dog it's time we show him whos tougher in this place."**_

Within a instant of the voice saying that Adam's hand changed with a strange black sludge substance surrounding it and the food tray he had causing it to go flying backwards hitting Croc in the back of his head who instantly stood in the direction of Adam. Bracing for the inevitable, Adam quickly stood only for Croc to block off his escape and with it the large beast looked down at him with the eye of a person who wanted to rip Adam in half.

"You throw that tray at my head newbie hmm, don't lie. Like I said I have your scent tell me and I... might just be lenient on ya hmm."

"I-" Before Adam could speak Harley was quick to speak up in his defense.

"It was me big guy what'cha gunna do about it Croc last time I checked you wouldn't hurt a lady hmm." Harley said as she stood up on the table poking Croc's scaley chest bravely which made Adam go wide eyed.

 _ **"Nows our chance grab the bacon now ! we are starving Adam."**_

Quickly sliding under Croc, Adam just on instinct alone grabbed handfuls of bacon from Croc's tray and shoveled it into his mouth but as he did the others looked at him as if he was insane as well as Croc. This didn't feel well as he looked to see the Bacon wasn't even cooked but just raw bloody bacon oozing between his teeth and tongue as the taste filled his mouth and upon swallowing it all he acted as if it wasn't gunna come back to haunt his stomach later. Croc snarled at Adam realising Harley was just distracting him from who really threw the tray, quickly grabbing Adam by the neck Croc snarled and roared in his face as he was ready to eat Adam.

"I guess I'll have to have you substitute as my breakfast this morning newbie hahah." Croc snarled as he extended his jaws.

 _ **"Not on my watch you filthy piece of trash. Adam trust me on this alright."**_

"What do you mean ?"

* * *

Before he could even finish Adams hands and fists were engulfed in a thick blackish tar and with it Adam's body reacted on his own quickly punching Croc in the face and back flipping off of him in the process, landing gracefully on the table. Harley stepped back with widened gitty eyes while Croc was enraged as he rushed at Adam again throwing chairs and such at him to which Adam dodged with intense percision as if Croc couldn't land a hit on him. Adam used his new reflexes to jump over Croc and quickly spinning the tar extended outward from his right hand making Croc spin around 360 degrees and in a instant the tar from Adam's hand gave him a mean right hook break two of Crocs teeth out. Adam couldn't believe what he just did but Croc wasn't finished as now he was infuriated as this new guy had some tricks up his sleeve that he hadn't expected but they wouldn't be enough to stop him, Croc quickly rushed at Adam managing to grab ahold of him and began pounding on the new guy with ease feeling his fists break atleast two ribs. Adam felt blood pool out from his mouth as the coppery taste was familiar to him and as he looked up Croc was about to land the killing below before the black tar emerged from Adam's chest forming a singular spike that launched forward spearing Croc in his gut making him fall back in pain and anger but unable to move as the liquid pooled back to Adam and vanished through his clothing and skin.

Adam looked around at the other inmates such as Two-Face, Riddler, Scarecrow and few others who backed away not wanting any however when he looked over at Harley she was the only one not afraid as she cheered him on and was happy he won even with the weird black tar that came from his body.

 _ **"I would suggest giving Croc a warning from us Adam so he know's he's no longer the top dog as he put's it in this place hmm heh."**_

"Your right.." He whispered to himself. "From now on Croc I'm the top dog and if you come near me I'll make sure the next time won't be a flesh wound but you'll be missing something you value... like your fuckin head."

 _ **"Niiiice heh, your getting use to it now also I would second the removal of his head mmm."**_

"WOOOO !" Harley said as she ran over hugging the newbie Adam. "Nice work I knew you were no pushover hahah, no body messes with my pal and get's away with it WOOOO !" Harley said as she clung to Adam's back like a horse.

 _ **"I recommend we take her head next, we can only take that voice for so long Adam. I want to eat her head now to shut her up."**_

"Could be worse honestly besides I still don't know your name. Especially since you said we are friends right pal."

 _ **"Welllll, I've had many names across my life and well when you found me in that lab the scientists came to call me something similiar to a poison heh.. so all things considered call me or should I say us hmm."**_

"Just tell me ok before we get shipped off back to our cell." Adam said as he tried to keep his voice low.

 _ **"Well all things considered let's just go with for our little name as Venom hmmm hehhaha."**_

Adam slightly smirked but the name was appropriate giving the circumstances given where Adam had found the substance in Wayne Biotech so now he knew the name of his new "Friend". With this now know they both would need to now work together if they were to get out of Arkham Asylum and get far away from Gotham. An hour or so would pass as Adam was tossed back into his cell and with it he was drugged by the orderlies while Croc was taken to the medical wing to be stiched up, Adam though drugged managed to get up quite fast as if the drugs had little to no effect on him. Adam looked at his fist as he clenched it tightly feeling his knuckles crack and with it all the bones within till he saw the black tar appear again forming a much larger fist and with it he hit the reinforced glass hard causing it to crack ever so slightly. This made Adam smirk slightly and realised that whatever he contracted maybe if ever so slightly might not be entirely awful.

The next day rolled around quite fast with Adam being brought outside to meet with his brother Dick who sat alongside billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne both men wore well tailored suits and had their hair combed back and if wasn't for the obvious difference in age, Adam would think Dick was infact Bruce Wayne's son. All three of the men took seats around a small white table with Adam's new doctor one Elizabeth Shelley who was his intended doctor, while Bruce and Dick had several lawyers present as well, this made Adam feel like instead of a patient he was mass murderer who was getting off with a slap on the wrist thanks to mob connections it felt strange to him. Dick looked on at his brother relieved he was alright but the bruises he had on his face were a different story and with Bruce's help could use this to get Adam released into his care and maybe just maybe get his memory jogged on what happened at Wayne Biotech as both him and Bruce went over the footage and all it showed was Adam sneaking in then the camera's shorted out.

"Hey Dick, it's good to see you came for a second visit after all." He said hugging his brother gently which the doctor allowed, while he shook Bruce's hand. "Nice to meet ya I've covered a few of your exploits."

"Pleasure to meet you Adam, I've read a few of your reports especially the one of the massive drug ring being led by Black Mask. I must say top notch work." Burce said giving a slight smile and Adam could tell he was sincere in it.

"Sooo I would assume you guys didn't just come here with lawyers to talk about getting me out huh ?" Adam said as he looked to the doctor then back to Dick.

"Yes well, Bruce has got his best team together on this ok. Listen will represent you in court as your legal team and will bring everyone you know and I myself will be a witness Adam so-"

As this went on the voice of Venom spoke up. _**"You aren't really buying this are you Adam, you've seen what we can do. We don't need his help to get outta here, tell him we wish to stay and will be out before too long."**_

Adam was soon brought back as he looked up. "Listen Dick... I appreciate all you and Bruce are trying to do for me but.. I want to stay ok. Doctor Shelley is helping me through ok and well you can't exactly sweep what I did under the rug."

"You can't be serious, Adam if you agree to this their will be no way for me to get you outta here you'll be stuck here till your declared legally sane or at best safe enough to move to minimum security !" Dick said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" I would ask you to calm down, if my patient wishes to remain then that is his choosing. Now please I would ask you and to please leave, Adam has an scheduled appointment to keep with come along Adam."

Dick couldn't believe his own ears at what he was hearing from his brother as he was being escorted away to his session he did everything in his power to restrain himself but he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder and he knew their was nothing they could do especially since not only did his lawyers hear it but so did his doctor he knew what he had done to those security officers. Upon leaving the premises Dick looked back to the Asylum then left with Bruce in a limo as rain began to fall over Arkham Asylum, meanwhile inside Adam was brought to his session, well a session in what is known as a little electroshock therapy and alongside him was Harley Quinn and she smiled looking at her new electroshock buddy.

"Heyyy bestie, ya see I told ya we would be electroshock buddies ooo we gotta get matching rings for that hahah." Harley said ready to get her session on.

"Guess so Harley, remember to get that ring in writing ok doc heh." Adam said as he chuckled with Harley and his own doctor.

"Here we gooo pal, and since it's your first time it's always normal for ya to pass out heh." Harley gave a devilish grin and smirk to as she teased him.

As they both laid back and were strapped in they both got the voltage as prescribed by their doctor while Harley enjoyed every moment of it, Adams eyes widened for the briefest of moments before remaining entirely calm as Venom was now in control of his nerves and protected his body from the electrical currents rushing through his body. As the electricity went up Venom oozed out of the side of Adam and as he did he shorted out the entirety of the system and with it the black tar tendriled and whipped about knocking out the doctors with ease and went about undoing the restraints on Adam.

"That was easier then I thought huh."

 _ **"Your welcome, now time for us to bust out of this joint for good what do you say...partner ?"**_

"Heyyy what about me ?" Harley asked thinking her buddy was gunna leave her. "Come on we're electroshock buddies remember ?"

 _ **"Your not serious are you Adam ?"**_

"Well she did help us against Croc and we owe her ok let's do this." He got to work undoing her straps and let her go. "Ok let's get outta here Harley."

"Wait before we go, theirs one more person we gotta go get ok pretty please." Harley said grabbing his hand. "Remember my friend Ivy ?"

 _ **"NO, NO, NO. This is a dumb idea Adam let's go while we can. We don't have time for this shit."**_

Adam deciding against what Venom thought was best he ran with Harley to set Ivy free getting back to the maximum security ward and with Venom's help broke the cell's open and Harley dragged him in to meet Ivy, which exactly wasn't something he was looking forward to. He took a look upon the green skinned femme fatale with dark red hair and she looked to Harley with a sincere face while she looked to Adam with not to much enthusiasm but tolerated his presence since he was the one who sprung her.

"Heya red ya look to bust out with us hmm." Harley said smiling to her old friend. "Oh Ivy Adam, Adam Ivy now that we all know one another let's get outta..."

Before she could finish the conversation however Croc appeared behind Adam and quickly slammed him into a nearby wall and smirked as he had an unfinished score to settle with the newbie. Adam coughed up some blood as he looked on to see Ivy drag Harley off away from the maximum security ward while he was left to contend with Killer Croc alone.

"Alright partner I think it's time we take care of this guy, don't ya agree huh ?" Adam asked as he got grabbed by Killer Croc

 _ **"This is what happens when we don't work together Adam, you end up getting your ass kicked by a giant lizard. Hmm actually it's kinda funny in a way heh."**_

"Well I think we should work it out on this guy o-"

"Who the hell are you talking to you psycho ? I got a debt to repay for this scar you gave me now... hold still while I eat your head." Killer Croc extended his mouth trying to eat Adam's head.

* * *

However before he can do anything Adam uses his enhanced strength to kick away from Croc and knock two more teeth out of the giant lizards mouth as he runs and slides beneath Croc's legs and uses Venom's tar substance to keep Croc in place by his legs as he does a full round house kick to the over grown lizards face sending him flying. Croc went a good twenty feet landing hard into the stone floor only for Adam to launch forward with the aid of Venom as he began wailing away on Croc's face breaking more teeth and nearly pulverizing his head into mush as he stopped himself and looking to his hands covered in Waylon's blood that he looked at with an almost sickly delight as he licked the blood from his hands. As he realised what he was doing he was quickly shot in the back by tranq darts by the Arkham Staff but as they did large black tendrils erupted from Adam's body knocking the guards down and with it the entire lower waist of Adams grew, becoming firmly built with the black ooze surrounding his legs and within a instant he rushed past any remaining guards and broke his way through Arkhams walls with ease with the help of Venom.

With that out of the way Adam had escaped Arkham and with the aid of Venom they both ran at speeds reaching that of a cheetah within several seconds till Adam realised how far they ran seeing they were up to atleast five or so miles away from Arkham and back toward the Old Gotham that was away from the more shining and beautiful parts of the city where the rich and so forth live. Adam jumped to a nearby rooftop clinging to a large radio receiver and from their he looked out onto the city and was glad to be out, but he knew he had to get to his apartment on the other side of the city so the real question was how to not end up drawing attention to himself.

"Alright once we get to my apartment, I have a safe with atleast six maybe seven grand in it. Hopefully with that money we can get outta the city and get far away before we are missed." Adam said pacing on the rooftop.

 _ **"Then what ? we can't just exactly just go find a new job plus this is our home Adam don't you want to stay after all you like it don't you."**_

"Yea but theirs the tiny problem of me being an escaped mental patient and me talking to myself or in this case us. Plus I'm sure Arkham has enough footage of what we did to Croc to put us away for life and we gotta contend with Batman."

 _ **"Batman ? what's a Batman ?"**_

"Masked vigilante type, beats the crap outta criminals. Then sends them to either Blackgate Prison or Arkham if their supervillians."

 _ **"That sounds so stupid. Besides we are more then a match for whatever he has to offer plus we took down Croc with little problems."**_

"Yea... speaking of which. Why did I have the need to want to eat his well.. head ?" Adam asked as he sat on the rooftop.

 _ **"Where I come from Adam, my people need certain types of nutrition to thrive and something in human heads even a one as dense as Croc's is like a an exquisite steak to you humans."**_

"Oh... ok then. So I take it you'll need more then huh or the very least something similiar huh ?" Adam asked.

 _ **"Yes but we can survive without it, plus we like to use the phrase eat your head to scare our enemies but... if you are willing to allow me to eat peoples heads I'll be more then happy heh.**_

"I'll...think on that ok plus for now let's just worry about getting to my apartment and once their we can get some food. Like real food I'm not a fan of eating more crap oatmeal and burnt toast."

Adam got up from his little conversation with Venom and begun to make his way to his apartment by jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease and after several more minutes of jumping he got to the roof of his apartment and took the access door down, and busting into his apartment as it had police tape wrapped around it as a crime scene. However he couldn't care as he got inside and went straight to his fridge drinking a full thing of tea from the fridge and pulled out a case of chocolate from a nearby cabinet, shovling down the food and tea easily as he looked around his ransacked apartment seeing the cops looked through all his belongings. Soon he made his way to a nearby safe but his eyes widened in anger as all the money he had saved up had been removed by the police and was now most likely in some evidence box in some dusty old filing cabinet by this point, getting furious he smashed his table and threw about several things he had in his apartment before he finally calmed down.

 _ **"It would seem we've been left quite literally without a cent Adam, what's our next move ?"**_

Sitting in a chair he rubbed at his temples. "I don't know honestly, I had hoped they wouldn't have found the money I had stashed away for in this case a rainy day." Adam said as he looked to the empty safe.

 _ **"Maybe their is another way, why not take money but from those who shall we say are less deserving hmm heh."**_

"You mean robbing bank robbers right ?" Adam thought for a moment before smiling along with Venom. "Yeaaaa, hell why not after all Gotham's got alot of shady characters so why not steal from those who take from innocent people."

 _ **"Heh that's the spirit Adam, as we've said we are in this to the end and it's time we get back whats OURS !"**_

"Yea your right but we can't exactly go out and let the muggers and bank robbers see our face ya know."

 _ **"Ohhhh don't worry we will have it covered heh. Watch this Adam."**_

Adam watched as Venom's form enveloped him making him several feet larger and very muscualr and bulky with white veins flowing all across his black inky form and only his head is uncovered from the form black tar till it forms a large imposing head with with two curved white eyes and a large toothy grin that goes from ear to ear widely. Adam thought this was a crazy form to have yet it would do well in scaring bank robbers and he laughed to himself as he thought how people would end up crapping themselves once they get a look of them.

"I must say imposing, yet terrifying it will do nicely."

 _ **"I'm not one for fashion but this will make people drop dead hehaha !"**_

Adam smirked as the head of Venom engulfed his face once more and with it both set out to reclaim the money they would need to get outta the city and start over somewhere else far awat from the shadow of Gotham City. Adam extended his wrists and in doing so black tendrils whipped out from his form and allowed him to swing about the city with ease which made needing to jump around much more simpler in his opinion, using some new senses he aquired thanks to Venom's symbiotic relationship between the two his hearing was enchanced greatly and with it both could hear a woman screaming in a nearby alley. Within the alley a woman was being held at knife point by several muggers who were looking to do more then take her money as they cut at the hip of her skirt giving them easy access to her lower body.

The muggers were ready to take what they wanted from the woman but as they tried, screams could be heard as one by one the muggers were whipped away by several large black tendrils that wrapped around the muggers and throwing them through the brick walls with ease. The muggers looked on to see the large hulking creature before them that give a simple toothy grin, as they back away from the woman the creature spoke up almost jokingly.

 _ **"Awww whats wrong boys am I not pretty enough for you lot heh."**_

"SHOOT THAT FUCKING THING !" One mugger said, as the others opened fire on Venom.

Venom simply smirked as he rushed toward the remaining muggers punching one hard enough he went flying about ten feet back, while another was stuck to the wall with Venom's ooze and another had his arm broken in two. The last mugger screamed as his arm was snapped like a twig, Venom grabbed the last mugger by his neck and brought him close to his face seeing the fear in the mans eyes as Venom simply smirked and taunted the man.

 _ **"Awww give us a kiss pretty boy."**_ They said in unison before changing their mind. _**"On second thought, we think will just take your money then do this heh."**_

Venom's tongue slithered out from between his toothy smile and tasted the muggers face before engulfing the guys entire head and pulling back with little to no muscle or bone remaining as he chewed and munched on the guys head before swallowing it. The woman who was nearly raped watched on in shock before falling unconcious at the sight of what Venom had done to her attacker, they however quickly looted the pockets of the dead mugger and the few other muggers that were somewhat alive getting not much outta them but a little money was better then no money. Both had decided they needed a bigger score so would move on but before they did however, they tended to the unconcious woman as they placed her on a nearby bench and gave a call to the police before swinging away into the night to look for their next prey. At least ten or so minutes passed when GCPD had arrived on scene seeing the hanging muggers from sort of black ooze, while the other was pinned to the wall with his head from what htey could see was bitten clean off, Harvey Bullock took a sip of his whiskey knowing tonight was gunna be another long one.

* * *

/Arkham Asylum/ Three Hours After The Breakout

GCPD officers along with Commissioner Gordon were busy going over the whole scene at what happened in Arkham's Maximum Security Ward, even some couldn't believe how badly beaten Killer Croc was even hearing he would be eating through a straw for close to a year. Gordon was quick to grab a cigarette as he looked over everything from the broken walls to the shattered glass, and it looked like two massive trucks had collided in the place but this was cut short as he saw Batman and Nightwing arrive on the scene, Batman was as serious as ever while Nightwing appeared slightly concerned at what he was looking at.

"Good to see you again Jim, I take it this one will have alot of paper work going for it. Can you give me the details ?" Batman asked as he followed Jim around the scene.

"Well good or bad news first Batman ?" Jim asked enhaling another puff of his cigarette. Batman simple said nothing as Jim spoke. "Ok Ok, well first we have Waylon Jones on a damn feeding tube, docs said he might be in coma after all this. Secondly their is three patients that are up and missing."

"Do we know what patients escaped Arkham, from what I know it would seem we have alot of them still locked down here in the asylum." Nightwing said.

"Well two of three are well known but the third was newly added, the two being both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. While however the third was one Adam Grayson the guy who murdered a few Wayne Biotech security a few days back."

Nightwing's eyes went wide slightly as he stopped realising his brother had escaped from Arkham and may or not be stuck with Quinn and Ivy. "Do you have any other evidence to go on Jim besides this ?" Batman asked.

"Well we have video evidence showing that Adam Grayson guy might be more then what he seems come with me and I'll show ya." Jim took them to the security room and begun showing them the footage.

Both Batman and Nightwing watched as the security footage unfolded and Nightwing couldn't believe what he was seeing his brother managed to take Killer Croc down but not just only take down but nearly beat to death with ease, Nightwing looked to Batman and could tell even from behind what Bruce was thinking and it worried Dick greatly. Batman had seen many strange things over his life as a vigilante but this was new as he looked over everything about Adam Grayson and nothing like this had ever occured before in the young mans life, thinking over all the possibilities in his mind their was only one that stuck out and it was back at Wayne Biotech when Bane tried to break in.

"Thanks Jim, me and Nightwing will hand the escapee in the meantime while you and your men track down Ivy and Quinn." Batman said as he shook Jim's hand.

"Alright Batman, but I wonder do you think this Adam guy is more dangerous then Quinn and Ivy. Me and my men will give ya a call when we have them cornered." Jim said as he took another cigarette from his pocket.

Both Batman and Nightwing made their way out of the Asylum before Nightwing finally spoke up. "Listen let me talk to Adam ok, you know I can-"

"No" Batman said as he walked ahead of Nightwing

"He's my..you know who he is to me ok. Just give me an hour to find him on my own and get him back to-"

"I said no Nightwing, that man is a threat you saw what he did on the camera's to Waylon, he put him in a coma and the doctor's say they don't know when he'll wake up." Batman said facing Nightwing still stoned faced as ever.

Nightwing looked on slightly abit taken aback by this but he knew his brother wouldn't do this without needing to defend himself. Saying nothing to else to Batman and not wanting to follow his lead on this Nightwing got back on his motorcycle and rushed off to go find his brother and hopefully before Batman did as he knew what he would do if he found him.

/Blackgate Prison/

Venom scaled the side of the walls of Blackgate Prison with ease and to avoid detection he demonstrated a new skill as turning invisible as when spotlights passed over they would see nothing. Both were looking for one individual and it was one of Batman's enemies the one who assaulted Wayne Biotech, the notorius Bane. Using their senses they managed to quickly locate Bane as they penetrated his cell with ease from the outside and in doing so they were greeted to the sight of Bane simply smiling as if knowing they were coming to him.

 _ **"We have questions for you Bane, and we suggest you answer them if I were you. Cause if not we won't hesitate to bite your head clean off."**_ They said in unison as they stood infront of Bane.

"Ahh so the little parasite comes to me with questions and tell me what do you wish to know ?" Bane said as he sat placing his book down.

 _ **"Why did you assault Wayne Biotech, what were you after ?"**_

Bane smiled as he answered. "Simple I was after you parasite, I had heard rumors and speculation that several low biology labs and even departments got their hands on a rare unknown specimen they couldn't identify." Bane said as he continued. "But what they did agree on was this that what you were was a one of a kind creature, and now that I see you I must admit I am more then pleased."

Venom grabbed ahold of Bane by his shoulders enraged. _**"We are not a parasite ! We are more then you could ever be on your own. We are Venom and now I have found my perfect host !"**_ Venom said as he threw Bane through his door.

Adam listened in finding it oddly sincere to hear that but he was pulled back to reality as he and Venom had other problems as Bane charged at them and knocked them from the hole they had made and went flying below hitting the gound in the prison yard.

"I must admit, your strength impresses me, now I know once I take that thing away from you. I will be unbeatable and will finally break the bat for good heh." Bane said as he pulled a green liquid pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

 _ **"Over our dead body you wannabe luchador."**_ They said in unison as they rose standing as tall if not slightly more then Bane and the fight commenced between the two.

Between the two both Venom and Bane exchanged blow for blow each landing solid hits on the other while Venom himself each time he was hit only felt like a tickle as on the inside Adam was entirely protected both he and the symbiote moved as one wanting to take Bane down fast. Bane managed to leg sweep Venom and kick him away with little effort only for Venom to recover and use a tendril to launch himself at Bane causing them both to go crashing into the prison workout yard. Venom snarled and grabbed ahold of a nearby weight bench and slammed it over Bane's back only for him to grab ahold and slam it back in Venom's face and using it against the symbiote easily but Venom could take it as he used his tendrils to wrap around the nech and broke it in two easily. Bane jumped at Venom easily punching him hard enough that Venom's face fell apart only for it to reform and wrap around Bane's fist and bit down hard making Bane withdraw slightly as he saw the deep wounds in his hand.

 _ **"Mmmm slightly tangy yet I must admit not...raw enough for our tastes hehaha."**_ Venom said as his tongued slithered out and snarled at Bane.

* * *

Bane said nothing as he narrowed his eyes and he knew this creature was indeed powerful enough to go toe to toe in strength alone that meant he was indeed valuable to have. Grabbing a large set of weights he used them as makeshift set of brass knuckles as he clobbered on Venom making the symbiotes form tear apart bit by bit only for it to reform and quickly slide under Bane and slicing his upper thighs as Venom's arms became black tar like blades. Taking the advantage Venom rushed at Bane and using his strength he tackled him through the nearby wall and back into the prison and using his strength Venom grabbed Bane by the throat and threw the large man into a nearby cell through the closed bars. Bane tried to recover from the beating he just took but to no avail as soon Venom was ontop of him in a instant and with it, seemed like the end of the man who broke the bat till several electrical wingdings came from nowhere hitting Venom in his arm only to fall off with no effect, Venom quickly turned to face his new opponent and he saw it was Nightwing.

"Well ugly I gotta admit you are very different then most of the freaks we get around Gotham." Nightwing said as he joked with Venom and smirked as he held his stone rods in a defensive stance.

Venom snarled and hissed in response. _**"Sssstay outta this Nightwing I have no quarrel with you. All I need is answers from this piece of shit !"**_

"Sorry pal, can't do that though I admire how you just handled Bane. However you gotta come with me so make it easy alright pal."

 _ **"Aghh, stay outta this final warning bird boy !"**_ Venom said as he snarled and roared at Nightwing.

"Sorry pal can't do that." Nightwing said as he rushed at Venom throwing several more wing dings.

Venom roared in rage as he charged at Nightwing, using his acrobatics to his advantage while Venom was all muscle and strength yet he used his tendrils to lash out at Nightwing cutting his suit slightly. Staying at a distance Nightwing through several electrical balls at Venom only for him to crush them with his tendrils and snarl in anger, rushing at Nightwing quickly Venom would not allow the vigilante to get away from him as he tackled him to the ground. Nightwing dodged each of Venom's attacks but was quickly grabbed by the throat and had his face beaten hard and fast as blood spilled from his mouth and nose, Venom simply grinned a toothy smile and slithered his tongue across the vigilantes bloody wounds only for his eyes to widen.

 _ **"Your... it can't be you !?"**_ Venom dropped Nightwing and backed away before running off out the same hole he came through.

Nightwing was left on the ground bleeding and in a massive amount of pain as he sent off a signal that connected directly to the Batcave, as he did this he layed their on the floor and within a few moments slipped into unconciousness with the last thoughts being he wouldn't go out this way as he fell unconcious. Several beeps could be heard over and over again as it was a heart monitor, Dick awoke back in the Batcave to the sound of his heart monitor and the dripping of an I.V. drip. He looked down to see his chest entirely wrapped in bandages along with his right arm, his face bruised badly and his head felt like it got hit by a train however this was derailed when he saw Alfred arrive with some bandages and medical equipment.

"Ahh Master Dick, I see you have awoken I've tended to your injuries as best I could. Master Bruce is out still looking for individual who.. did this too you." Alred said as he watched wide eyed as Dick tried to get up.

"Ahh.. Bruce doesn't know what he's getting into Alfred. This thing is different from anything we've faced. I need to get back out their with him." Dick said as he reached for his gear and trying to put it back on with Alfred protesting.

"Master Dick you have fourteen broken bones this is suicide. Let Bruce handle this alright it would be better this way and it would give you time to recover from your injuries." Alfred said.

"Sorry Alfred, I can't do that." Dick said as he went to leave but before he did the batcomputer ignited to life with it saying "Analyses Complete."

Dick approached the computer and looked over what had came up and it was about the creature that attacked him, the scans showed it was alien in origin a symbiotic parasite that was recovered on a research outpost in the arctic. He continued to view over it and how it ended up at Wayne Biotech, and the scientists who got ahold of it gave it the name from the research notes calling it "Venom." Then several more screens came up and it was of the footage from the lab showing Adam finding the creature his eyes went wide as he saw it burst free from it's container and consumed Adam and that he saw the creature not Adam responsible for those deaths. Grabbing his mask and helmet he drove off to find Adam as quickly as possible cause he couldn't let Bruce hurt the only family he had left.

Out across the rooftops of Gotham, Venom swung from each one till he reached one with a radio tower poll and he looked down before roaring in rage as he and Adam felt betrayed not knowing his brother was nightwing but that made it clear of who Batman was to him and this rage continued to bubble and bubble till he grabbed the tower and sliced it in two with his tendrils. However as he stared around in anger he was greeted to the sight of the Batman looking at him from a nearby rooftop, the Batman's eyes were piercing but Venom was unaffected by this as he simply snarled and roared in anger. However Batman threw several batarangs only for Venom to use his tendrils to block them but they exploded on impact, Venom snarled and used his tendrils to lash out, however Batman dodged and slid between the attacks with ease before throwing a cryo grenade freezing Venom's hand only for it to break as he used his intense strength to do so.

Not far away Nightwing drove on his bike and he could hear the noise and commotion along with the downed tower in the street, using his grapple hook he launched upward and into the roof above though the pain from his injuries was bad enough. He looked on seeing Batman fighting Adam, Venom continued his assault on Batman using his tendrils and agility to keep up with the Dark Knight and soon he grabbed ahold of Batman and had him pinned beneath his giant foot and snarled in rage as his hand drawed back becoming a large spear ready to kill the bat. However he was halted as several wing dings went into his head but it was only to get his attention, Venom looked back at Nightwing.. no Dick Grayson his brother.

"Don't do this Adam.. I know you can hear me in their just listen to me alright !"

 _ **"We won't listen to you anymore Dick ! you lied to us and betrayed us !"**_ They said in unison as their tendrils wrapped around Batmans throat suffocating him slowly.

"Adam ! look at me brother, I would never betray you after... after we lost mom and dad I should have been their for you and I wasn't. Please just listen to me alright let him go this is between us ok, we can start over I'll tell you everything ok." Dick said as he removed his mask.

 _ **"We...We were all alone after they died. You were gone and we ended up all alone, now look at us WE are more then we ever were with you Dick !"**_

* * *

Venom released himself from Batman and grew larger as he approached Dick and the face of Venom pulled back revealing inky black tendrils pulling at Adam's face and Dick saw Adam's face simply smile and twist into one of anger as he couldn't stand to look at his brother. Soon the face of Venom pulled back over and snarled as he licked his long and sharp teeth, grabbing ahold of Dick's neck and roared in his face only for a Batman to get behind him and plant an explosive on Venoms head as it beeped rapidly Batman got Dick away from them as it went off Venom fell back and then off the building plummeting into the water below. Dick ran to try and catch him but it was too late as the dark waters of Gotham Bay consumed them both, in the background sirens could be heard as multiple police officers arrived at the scene.

Dick still dressed as Nightwing looked at the bay and seeing both helicopters and police boats fishing the entire bay for the body of Venom, while Dick on the other hand was fumbling with his bruised hands unable to get over what had just happen not more then a few moments earlier. In the background Dick could hear Jim and Batman talking about the situation and in his mind he was just blurring it slightly as he could only focus on what happened to his brother.

"We are still combing the entire bay for the body, but nothing so far Batman. Could be hours or days before we can even find a body." Jim said as he enhaled a cigarette.

"Thanks Jim, keep me informed if you have leads and I will keep searching myself for the creature." Batman turned to see Nightwing still looking out at the bay.

"Nightwing... you should go on ah-" Before another word could be said a fist greeted Batman's face as he went falling to the ground only to watch Nightwing move passed everyone and get on his bike and speed off into the night.

/3 weeks later/Gotham International Airport

Several news reports talked about the recent events transpiring in Gotham City about the unknown creature and how it savagely killed several thugs and even battled against the Batman and the vigilante of Bludhaven known as Nightwing. A bartender looked up and watched the news unfold along with abit of footage shown of the creature fighting Batman and Nightwing.

"Can ya believe this crap, first we got vigilantes and crazy clowns now some sort of creature that eats the heads off killers and thugs huh, whats the world coming too. Hey pal you need another drink. ?"

The man at the bar wore a large black hoodie just held his glass. "Sure gimmie two more alright bar keep." The man said as he finished the rest of it off, his hands were bandaged slightly but his knuckles cracked as he slid the glass over.

"Sure pal no problem, what do you think about the whole thing. Wonder if they'll give whatever that creature is a name ya know like Batman or somethin huh heh." The Bartender said as he slid the guy another drink.

The guy took the drink and took a sip of it. "Well if anything... I think the name would suit it just well don't you agree ?" The man said as he finished off the drink quickly.

"Hey you know what... that is a good name huh where did you come up with th-" The bartender asked as he looked to see the man in the black hoodie was gone and he left the money in the glass a full one hundred dollar bill.

The man in the black hoodie walked passed dozens of people within the airport making his way to his plane and the woman allowed him onboard telling him to have a nice flight and with that he sat down pulling his hoodie back revealing a slight second degree burn on the right side of his upper head. Upon looking out the window of the plane his reflection was not his own but that of Venom who gave a toothy smile and grin as he spoke to Adam.

 _ **"So what shall we do now Adam ?"**_

"We start over, far away from Gotham City. Then we make a name for ourselves what do you say old friend ?"

 _ **"I say we shall, after all it might be fun hehaha. Besides we are one in the same We are Adam Grayson and We Are Venom."**_ As they said that Adam's face had the dark veins of Venom appear slightly as they both smirked in unison, as they flew off far from Gotham City.


End file.
